The Sixth Hokage: Ascension
by Midori Qwert
Summary: The death of Kakashi left many in pain. Now, as the Akatsuki begin their plan, slowly yet strategically, High Priestess Shion has another prediction. The fight for the position of Rokudaime draws near, as another death. A war is about to begin. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Prologue

Uzumaki Naruto stood silent, in front of a certain man's grave along with his other teammates. He sighed, and closed his eyes. The rain hit him endlessly like a never-ending shower from the heavens. He remembered how carelessly he had spent his last few years in being a Genin, and all of the moments he had experienced. Never has this person brought him down in so much sorrow. Hatake Kakashi, the man who taught him the way of the ninja, had died while fighting for justice against the deadly Akatsuki. Naruto now felt lost without the silver-haired Jounin. The famous Copy Ninja was gone. His sensei was gone. The rain got heavier, as Naruto began to feel hot tears running down his cheeks. Kakashi didn't want him to cry. He believed Naruto was stronger than this. Naruto knew that he had broken his promise.

It wasn't fair. Kakashi didn't deserve to die now. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the grave. His vision was blurred with his tears, but yet, he could still make out the distinct words engraved on it. Someone had placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He spoke, "You can't do anything about this, boy." Maito Gai too, gazed solemnly at the grave. Naruto forced his hand off and put his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to think now. All he knew was that his old sensei was gone. "Naruto …" said Sakura softly, her voice barely heard under the rain. The blonde turned to her and forced a weak smile onto his face. Sakura soon started crying too. She held onto his arm for a very long time, not wanting to let go. 'Sasuke wouldn't feel anything for Kakashi,' thought Naruto shrewdly.

Shaking off the thought, Naruto looked back to Sakura and whispered, "Let's go." She nodded and followed Naruto out of the memorial grounds. The rest soon followed suit, and they dispersed back to their own homes, except Naruto and Sakura. Sai went off on his own mission, and wasn't notified of Kakashi's death at all, so he wasn't present here. Yamato however, still remained in the grounds.

--

"Sakura," said Naruto softly, "I don't want us to cry." Sakura was confused. She asked, "What do you mean?" Naruto cleared his throat and replied, "Kakashi … didn't want us to cry. He told me that before he died." It stung him to say Kakashi's name aloud again. He didn't want to be reminded of it ever again. Sakura wiped her own tears away, and then did the same for Naruto. He smiled again, and said, "We'll go through this together. The others are also feeling the sorrow we feel."

Sakura nodded. They were sitting on a bench not far from the memorial grounds, and could still see Yamato standing in front of Kakashi's grave. Naruto frowned and muttered, "It's his entire fault." Sakura shook her head and whispered back, "Don't blame him. He's feeling the worst out of all of us." Naruto sighed in despair and clutched her hand. "We better get back before both of us get really sick."

--

Prologue, finished! I tried to put as much emotion as I can inside, but lol, up to you guys.


	2. Guilt

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter One: Guilt

Yamato didn't realize how long he had been under the rain until Tsunade appeared beside him. "Hokage-sama," he greeted in a monotonous tone, his eyes still transfixed on Kakashi's grave. Tsunade folded her arms and shook her head sadly. "Kakashi was a terrible loss," said Tsunade. She turned to Yamato and noticed his face was a blank. But deep down inside, she knew that Yamato felt worse than her. He felt worse than any of Kakashi's comrades, or students. He felt the worst of all. "Yamato," she started, but was cut off by the Jounin. He turned to the Hokage and drawled, "It's my entire fault, Hokage-sama. I deserve punishment." Tsunade shook her head and stared firmly at her subordinate. "Don't blame yourself, Yamato. You were leading. He obeyed. Both of you … did no sin."

He shook his head and walked away, and stopped a distance away. Then he shouted, "I told him to go!" Tsunade was taken aback by his outburst. He clenched his fists and let out a yell of anger, or perhaps it was sadness. "I shouldn't have told him to go ahead! I shouldn't have told him to take the damned lead!!" he screamed. Yamato fell to his knees and started crying. Tsunade walked up to him, not knowing what to say. "You had the power to lead. You were right. But we wouldn't have captured Pein if you didn't lead at all. It would have been a different situation if someone else led the team." Yamato didn't listen. He was too absorbed in his own guilt. He closed his eyes and shut everything else out. He couldn't stop blaming himself for Kakashi's death. He just couldn't. It was his fault. No one else could be blamed but him.

"Yamato," Tsunade's strong voice brought him back to Earth.

"Tsunade-sama," he murmured helplessly. There was a long, undisturbed moment of silence, before Yamato finally said, "I want to resign." Tsunade wasn't sure whether Yamato was in his right mind or not. She shook him hard and said, "You won't resign." He shook his head and argued, "I want to, Tsunade-sama. I don't deserve this rank anymore. I caused the death of a teammate." Before he knew it, a fist flew into his right cheek. Tsunade didn't use all of her strength, but it was hard enough to make Yamato bleed from his nose. She didn't care if she hurt him. She wanted him to wake up. "Wake up, Yamato!" she yelled angrily. Yamato seemed to be unaffected.

Tsunade scowled and let him go. "I won't let you resign," she said finally. Yamato remained silent. Tsunade shook her head for the last time and walked away in a huff. Yamato disappeared and returned to his apartment.

He lay down on his bed and tried to get some sleep. He hadn't been eating well ever since Kakashi was dead. He'd deal with Pein tomorrow.

-

_Yamato opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place. A dreaded place, he remembered vividly. Looking around wildly, Yamato laid his eyes on a man he knew too well. The silver-haired Jounin was staring back up at him with an equally shocked expression. "Kakashi," started Yamato, his mind a blur. Suddenly, a long katana ripped through Kakashi's chest from the back, causing a bloody blade to protrude from the Jounin's chest. Yamato yelled in despair and tried to see who was behind Kakashi. The Copy Ninja fell into Yamato's arms and whispered, "Don't be sorry, Yamato." He started crying again, and soon, everything faded into darkness, leaving him in the dark, alone._

_Pein appeared in front of him, his expression dull and bored. He smirked and shook his head. "It was a necessary loss, my dear friend," whispered the Akatsuki leader. Yamato glared up at the auburn-haired man and screamed, "Go to hell!" Pein started laughing maniacally and screamed, "I'VE ALREADY BEEN THERE!"_

-

Yamato woke up with a start, and sat upright. He was sweating profusely from his nightmare. It felt revolting to see Kakashi's death again, for the second time. He already felt as bad as it is. Shaking his head, Yamato tried to go back to sleep again. He couldn't at all, for the moment he closed his eyes, he would see the image of Kakashi, with a blade sticking out from his chest. "I'm sorry, Kakashi," he sobbed. Yamato gritted his teeth. He blamed himself for being so stupid and naïve. He blamed no one but himself for Kakashi's death. 'Go to sleep,' he told himself sternly. But Yamato felt no fatigue. All he felt was guilt. Pure guilt.

"Yamato," hissed a familiar voice coming from his window. Yamato looked up and saw the silhouette of Pein. It was expected that Pein would escape from the holding cell sooner or later. He didn't do anything, although he had wished he could kill the man with his bare hands. "I'm here to tell you something," said Pein. Yamato stared intently at Pein, waiting for whatever he was going to say. "I want you to sabotage Konoha from the inside."

Yamato's heart pounded furiously. Pein wanted him to do the impossible! "It's all part of my plan, or rather, it is Madara's plan. I don't care how you do it, Yamato-san, but you must. If you don't … well, the deal is off, my friend." Pein chuckled as he saw the look of anguish appearing on Yamato's face. He shook his head and said, "You can't do anything about me … if not, you'll never see him again."

The Jounin looked down at his hands and clenched his fists. What could he do? Pein already knew what he was thinking. He couldn't possibly disobey Madara's orders. He couldn't lose the chance now. "So?" whispered Pein, his voice clear enough under the silence of the night. Yamato reluctantly nodded his head. Pein smiled deviously and said, "Good boy." With that, the Akatsuki leader disappeared.

-

The next morning, Yamato awoke in his bed, feeling almost the same from what he felt last night. He still didn't forget Pein's words. Shaking his head, Yamato knew what must be done in time to come. He got off his bed and got ready for the day.

He left his apartment and decided to head down to the streets of Konoha for a long walk. Despite the noisy chattering of the villagers, Yamato didn't feel suppressed in the crowd. Instead, he felt more alone than ever. Sighing, he stopped at the ramen store and ordered a bowl of ramen for himself. As soon as he started eating, Uzumaki Naruto appeared beside him and ordered a bowl of ramen as well. They were both extremely silent, not wanting to talk to the other. After a moment, Naruto finally spoke. "I don't blame you, Yamato," he said firmly. Yamato felt worse. He shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did, Naruto. He was your sensei, and a sensei that couldn't be replaced at all. I know that."

Naruto looked appreciative for those words and nodded. "I know. But he's gone, isn't he? We can't bring him back from the dead." Yamato was astonished at Naruto's optimism. He nodded in agreement, but still didn't feel any better inside. Naruto looked at him and said, "At least, he died for a goal." Yamato smirked and nodded again. 'He didn't die for any goal … Pein's gone, and they'll find out soon,' he mused.

"Yamato," said Naruto. "Yes?" he answered. Naruto played with his noodles for awhile before asking, "When is Sai coming back?" Yamato thought for a moment, before saying, "I'm not sure myself. I guess it's either today or tomorrow." "Oh, okay."

"Why did you ask?"

"Well, over the year, I've learnt to understand Sai. I even got a little closer to him. So, maybe, just maybe, I miss the guy."

Yamato chuckled and said, "I'm glad you two are agreeing with each other again."

Naruto nodded and laughed. Yamato started to laugh too, but there was no joy in him. He still thought about what Pein had said to him last night.

"I guess I'll be going now," said Yamato, as soon as he finished his ramen. "Okay," said Naruto. "I'll see you around, Yamato-sensei." Yamato looked at Naruto for a moment; had the shinobi just called him sensei? Smiling at Naruto, he nodded and left the ramen stall. He walked a fair distance before he arrived at the memorial grounds. He wanted to pay respect to Kakashi's grave. Sighing, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "I'm just so sorry, Kakashi, that things had to turn out this way."

"I never thought I'd be a fool to agree. And now, there's no turning back for me. Pein has already escaped, and I didn't even do anything. I'm a traitor to Konoha. I'm just sorry. But you told me not to be. I regret it. But I can't choose another path. It's already been set. I will no longer dwell here, soon after I have completed my … task."

There was a long silence as Yamato stood there, his eyes closed. He heard a faint whisper, probably the wind, but he had made out distinct words.

_Don't … be … sorry._

-

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled one of the Chuunin, who was previously guarding the prison. He rushed into the Hokage's office and stopped directly in front of Tsunade.

"Pein has escaped from the prison!"

--

Chapter One, woot. R&R :D


	3. Sasuke's Return

The Sixth Hokage: The Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: The Ascension

Chapter Two: Sasuke's Return

"Get three squads of ANBU to look for him. He couldn't have gone far," commanded Tsunade with authority in her voice. The ANBU Captain nodded and walked out of the Hokage's office. She sat down in her chair and felt a headache rising. She knew Pein would escape one way or another. How could she have not tightened security for his cell? Sighing, Tsunade knew that she was beginning to get careless. Looking out the large window, Tsunade looked down silently on the three ANBU squads that were moving out to look for Pein. Yamato would be furious if he had found out.

"Tsunade-sama," said Shizune suddenly. She pointed to the East Gate, where a young shinobi stood there with a katana hanging on his back. The raven-haired Uchiha stood there, his arms folded, staring right back at Tsunade. "Uchiha Sasuke?!" she exclaimed. Soon, Sasuke started to move again, and this time, he was headed for the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was shocked. "He came back …" muttered Shizune. Tsunade frowned. "He's no longer part of our village. We'll drive him away."

"What if he's here to stay, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune. Tsunade shook her head in doubt. Sasuke betrayed his village for power. He wouldn't want to stay in this village anymore. After a few minutes of waiting, Sasuke finally arrived at the Hokage's Office. He knocked on the door. Shizune quickly opened it and let him in. As soon as he stopped moving, Tsunade pointed back at the door and growled, "Get out." Sasuke was taken aback. He raised his eyebrows and merely let out a "Hn." He didn't seem to care. Tsunade was growing impatient. "Get out." The seriousness in her voice didn't affect the Uchiha at all. "You haven't heard my side of the story yet, Hokage-sama," retorted Sasuke coldly.

"I don't need to hear anything," she spat. Sasuke folded his arms and shook his head. "Always thinking you're the one who's right. All of these Hokage, including you, are just downright arrogant," snarled Sasuke, wanting very much to get the woman offended. She scowled angrily and pointed to the door once again. "Out," she said.

"I don't give a fuck. Either you listen to me, or you listen to me." Sasuke didn't want to give her any choice. He was growing impatient as well. Tsunade fell silent, and decided to listen to what Sasuke had to say. He cleared his throat and said, "I know Pein escaped. I know what's happening." Tsunade didn't move, nor did she say anything. "I can help you," he offered lazily. "Without any thing in return; I want no reward." Tsunade frowned. "What's your catch?"

"There is no catch, Hokage-sama," hissed Sasuke, nearing the table. "Since I have nothing to do, I might as well help the village I grew up in."

"You left this village that you grew up in," argued the blonde Sannin. Sasuke nodded and smirked. "And yet, I had no intention of destroying this home. I killed Orochimaru, isn't that good enough for you?" Tsunade glared at the table. She knew he was right. Sasuke sighed and said, "I only ask that you do nothing to me during this period of crisis."

"What crisis?" she asked questioningly. "You wouldn't understand. I'll just let things unfold by themselves for all of you to see the big picture. Blame it on Konoha's previous government, and the Council," replied Sasuke flatly. He held a bored expression as he finished his sentence.

Tsunade was confused. What did the Council have to do with all of this? Sasuke waved his hand passively and said, "Well, I'll be going back home now. I'll keep an eye on things, and soon you'll understand the magnitude of this situation." He left without further words and left Tsunade speechless. She rubbed her temples and sighed. Things have only gotten even more confusing, now that Sasuke came back.

-

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha and down the familiar path that led him back to his estate. He didn't want any of his old teammates to see him here, but he knew they'd find out one way or another. It was only a matter of time, thought Sasuke. He arrived at the Uchiha compound and entered it. He walked up to his own room and found that it was dusty in various places. He scowled, not liking the dirt that had invaded his room. Sasuke set his katana down on his bed and walked up to his drawer that was beside his bed. The picture of Team 7 was as it was when he had left. It was left facing downwards. Sasuke didn't want to regret anything at that time.

He turned it back up and smirked. He remembered when they were young and only Genin students. He had so many memories he couldn't forget … and yet, he left it all. No matter, he was back now. Sasuke wondered whether he could see Kakashi again. 'Feeling at home again?' rang a voice in his head. Sasuke shook it off. He'd leave as soon as this was finished. Sasuke sat down on his bed and leaned against the wall. It felt like it was only yesterday when he had met Itachi once again. This time, Itachi revealed so many things to Sasuke. He had wondered why, but he knew the information he had obtained was good, and they were all real.

Itachi had said, "I'm not the bad guy here, Sasuke. Konoha is. And I'd do anything to stop that evil."

Sasuke remembered thinking that Itachi was even more foolish than he was. Anyway, it was a fact. He remembered the whole conversation, but had no reason to remember every single word. All he knew was that there was going to be an epic battle somewhere in the near future. 'How unnerving,' he thought. Sasuke placed his katana aside and lay down on his bed. It felt nostalgic to be back again. All he had wondered is as why he had decided to help Konoha at all. Sighing, Sasuke rolled over and soon fell asleep.

--

Pein appeared beside Konan, who was quietly making paper cranes. He glanced sideways and said, "Don't you ever stop doing that?" Konan shook her head silently and continued. He sighed and walked into another part of the hideout. There, Tobi was standing in a corner, looking out a transparent window that he had made by using Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Pein finally spoke, "Madara-sama." Tobi turned to Pein and nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you told him what to do?" Pein nodded.

"Good boy," drawled Tobi. He removed the jutsu and the large view was covered up by the wall once again. "Phase Two begins. Soon, we change the world." Pein nodded again. He had deep respect for Uchiha Madara, and obediently followed all of his orders. The big plan was about to begin soon. Tobi walked to the other end of the chamber and applied the same jutsu to the wall. Another view appeared, and this time, Tobi could see distinct figures of ANBU members scouting the area. "Oh, we have company." He looked back at Pein and continued, "Don't worry. They won't find us."

"I'm sure as well," replied Pein. Tobi observed the ANBU silently before saying, "I feel that we will have victory." Pein smirked. "Yes, Madara-sama, but we have to depend on Yamato-san as well," he said. Tobi nodded. "He will do what I asked for," Tobi reassured Pein. The auburn-haired man folded his arms and looked through the window as well. "He has no other choice."

"We are winning this battle, Madara-sama," stated Pein, with some sort of excitement laced within his voice. Tobi chuckled wickedly and said, "Soon, we will set things right like they should have been!" His eye followed the ANBU until they disappeared into another part of the forest. "Keep an eye on them," said Tobi as he created another window. Pein walked towards it and looked at the ANBU members. Smiling as they leaped further and further away, he finally said, "They're gone."

"Stupid pigs," growled Tobi. "They are all useless."

--

Yamato stared blankly at the Hokage Tower from his apartment window. How was he going to sabotage Konoha from the inside? The only way he could do that was to start a rebellion. He was so helpless now. No one in the village would bother to start any rebellion against Konoha. They respected Tsunade and the Council. Shaking his head, Yamato wondered if he could head down to the forbidden room that was underground. But what would he do there? He sighed. This was getting tiring.

'Izuri … why did you go and have to get yourself kidnapped?' he thought. Yamato realized that he had been sighing most of the time now, since Pein's visit. He was so alone now, and yet, he couldn't seem to shut others out of his life. His life was already over. He was about to betray Konohagakure, the home he had belonged in. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. He turned to his door, half wanting to let the person knock all he wanted and letting him think that no one was home, but he walked towards it anyway and opened the door.

There stood Naruto, beaming at him. "What's the occasion?" asked Yamato, surprised that Naruto would be this happy today. "I don't know maybe I just wanna give my sensei a random present?" said Naruto cheekily. He handed Yamato a box, and said, "Open it." Yamato opened it and found that there was a keychain inside.

The keychain had engravings on it, and Yamato read them aloud. "To the second greatest sensei ever … Yamato-sensei," he read. Smiling at Naruto, Yamato continued, "Thank you, Naruto, but I don't know why you'd give it to me now."

"Well," started Naruto. "I know you're guilty about Kakashi-sensei's … demise, but I just want you to know that I treat you like a sensei, just like Kakashi was to me." Yamato was touched. He didn't know Naruto had a soft side to him. He patted Naruto on the back and said, "Thanks, I appreciate your sincerity, Naruto."

"I'd give you something as well … but …" Naruto interrupted Yamato. "Nope, I don't want any gifts! Just gimme a lifetime's promise that you'll treat me to ramen every single time!"

Yamato chuckled.

--

Chapter Two, done! It's a short one, but ah well.


	4. The Council Meeting

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter Three: The Council Meeting

**No, there won't be any Yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

--

Tsunade had always hated meetings with the Konoha Elders. She didn't like them at all. They were constantly trying to get rid of Naruto somehow, although it isn't as if Naruto is a threat to the village or themselves for that matter. She wondered how Sarutobi had coped with them, or even Minato. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. Here she was, seated around the round table, along with Danzo and the Elders. They had called for a meeting, and yet, the Godaime didn't feel like going. All they said was bullshit all the time and Tsunade didn't bother to listen to them. Every time, they would reprimand her for not following orders, and she would merely reply, "I'm Hokage here, not you."

They had called for a meeting because of the Akatsuki, like always, and it never does any good. Danzo was the first to speak. "It's already bad enough that Pein has escaped from the Konoha Prison," he stated arrogantly. 'Like you could do anything about Pein …' thought Tsunade shrewdly. Danzo laid a map of the world onto the table. Tsunade stared blankly at it. 'What, you want a war?'

He cleared his throat and said, "I suggest we scout the land around us." Tsunade sighed loudly and purposely, so that the five of them would direct their attention to her. "The Akatsuki is in the Land of Fire, I believe you all know that for a fact," she said. "Jiraiya did not gather all this information and die for nothing." Danzo seemed to be speechless. It was true. Tsunade cracked her knuckles and removed the map from the table. "We won't need any maps for this meeting. We're not going to war." One of the Elders spoke, "What do we do about the Akatsuki, then?" Tsunade thought for a moment, and then said, "We continue to tighten security around Konoha and the prison, in case we catch another member." Danzo shook his head disapprovingly.

"I suggest we wait as well, for the next move that the Akatsuki might want to display."

"What if they want to bomb the damn village, huh?" retorted Tsunade rudely. She hadn't the patience to bear with Danzo's crap any further. "You lost your chance of being Hokage, now listen to _me_! I am the Godaime!" Danzo fell silent and looked away angrily. Another Elder spoke too. "We heard about Sasuke's return," she said. Tsunade scowled. "He has no intention of killing anyone!"

Danzo stood up, fuming. "Now you trust the missing-nin! What kind of Hokage are you?" he roared. Tsunade stood up as well and growled, "I will hit you hard enough to break your skull if you don't stop talking back to the Hokage! Shut up and sit down!" Danzo slowly sat down, his eye still fixed on Tsunade. She sat down and folded her arms. Staring at the Elders, she finally started talking again. "Sasuke never had the intention of destroying his home in the first place." The Elders seemed to get her reasoning and nodded their heads lightly. "He is trustworthy. I believe him. And so does Naruto."

"The demon can't be trusted himself …" muttered Danzo under his breath. Tsunade glared at the old man and he immediately fell silent. "We just want to know what's happening, Tsunade," said an Elder. "We are being shut out." 'No shit,' she thought. 'It'd be best if all of you were.'

"The Akatsuki is planning something, and we can't just stop them like that. They are powerful enough to defeat us with only a few members. Their leader is a mysterious man."

"Are you talking about Pein?"

"Yes, who else am I talking about?" asked Tsunade. She soon continued again, "We have to depend on Naruto." Danzo banged his fist against the table. "The _demon_?!" he exclaimed, shocked. Tsunade glared at him and snarled, "Stop calling him a demon, Danzo!!" The hostility in her voice made a point that he was to shut up for the remainder of the meeting. She wondered why Danzo had such a serious problem against Naruto. He was merely a Jinchuuriki, a host that contained the Kyuubi. He should be prejudiced against the Kyuubi instead of the boy named Naruto.

"He is the son of Minato, after all." Everyone seemed to agree on her statement.

Tsunade spoke for the last time before leaving, "I don't know why you people called for a meeting now, when there's nothing much to say. Council adjourned."

--

Uchiha Sasuke awoke from his slumber. He still felt tired, but he wasn't sleepy at all. Sitting up, he looked out the window. It was morning. He had slept for an entire day since yesterday! 'No wonder I'm not sleepy …' Sasuke got off his bed and walked to his closet. As soon as he opened it, a large amount of dust emerged, causing Sasuke to cough endlessly. 'I should clean up sometime,' he thought amusedly. He looked down at his current outfit. He had been wearing that for … how long? He couldn't remember. No matter, he would change out.

Within a matter of minutes, Sasuke was fitted comfortably into his old clothes. 'Just like the good old days,' thought Sasuke. He looked out the window and thought about how he would explain it to his old teammates if they saw him strolling in Konoha as if he had never left. He pressed his lips together and pondered about it for a moment, before deciding that he would just tell them the truth. 'It wouldn't hurt to tell them.'

As soon as he walked out of the compound, a few screams of shock were heard. "Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, pinning the Uchiha to the ground. 'What the heck,' he mused. Sakura ran forward and stared at Sasuke, with an expression of shock plastered on her face. He struggled to pry Naruto off him, but the dobe had gotten stronger over the year. "Naruto!" shouted Sasuke. "Stop it!!" The blonde seemed to realize that Sasuke was the real guy himself, and let go.

"What, you thought people get a kick out of impersonating me?" he spat in a non-committal way.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and merely said, "You're back."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Well, only for a while." It would be a long, long while. Naruto asked, "But why?" Sasuke folded his arms and decided to say it when everyone else from the Rookie 9 was present. "I'd tell you two first, but I want to say it when the others are here to," he replied. Naruto scratched his head and said, "Alright, I'll arrange it. But not now, Neji and Shikamaru are off on a mission to Suna." Sasuke nodded, then said, "I can tell you this first, though. Things are going to get hotter soon." Naruto tilted his head to one side, with a questioning look on his face. What did Sasuke mean by that?

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and said, "I only hope you'll stay here forever, Sasuke-kun." He chuckled and shook his head. "Not this time, Sakura. I'm already not a part of this village."

"I can ask Tsunade-sama for permission!" she answered eagerly. Sasuke put up his hand and said flatly, "I won't be staying forever. You'll see me gone by the end of whatever is to come, Sakura. I'm sorry."

--

Sabaku no Gaara sat in his office, staring down at his files he had just received from Konoha's Godaime. They were files of each and every Akatsuki member (the ones that are still living, that is), including a mysterious figure, hiding behind an orange mask. He read through all of them and knew them to be extremely dangerous. They were the threats that were able to destroy the whole of the Five Great Nations, if that was their task. Things seemed to get even more serious this time, and Gaara knew that he had to take action if anything was to happen.

Temari and Kankuro entered the room without knocking. Gaara looked up at them silently, waiting for whatever they wanted to say. "Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru are here," said Temari. "They were sent from Konoha to brief the Suna government on something important."

Gaara nodded. He said, "Send them in, and I'll deal with everything else from there." Temari nodded and left with Kankuro. 'Another meeting, how wonderful,' thought Gaara. Looking down at the open file which was laid out for him, Gaara narrowed his eyes and carefully read the details of the man named Tobi. 'All unknown … that's impossible, unless he's not from around here … or he doesn't have a proper identity.'

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shikamaru and Neji entered the room. "Gaara," Neji greeted. He gestured for them to sit down. Neji then said, "I'm sure you know why we're here," as he looked down on the Akatsuki files. The redhead nodded and said, "Continue."

"On one condition; you brief all that we have told you to your government. We will be doing the same for the other Three Nations," requested Shikamaru in a lazy tone. Gaara nodded and waited for them to speak again. "The Akatsuki, we believe, is planning on total world domination," said Neji. Gaara didn't flinch, he had heard about it once. "They are starting to get serious, and have easily made their identities known to all of us, since Jiraiya-sama already unmasked almost all of them."

"But one," interrupted Gaara, pointing to Tobi's file. The picture was merely a sketch of what Jiraiya had seen. Shikamaru nodded. "We're still trying to get a hold of the masked man," he said. "He seemed to have been from …" Shikamaru hesitated.

"From?" asked Gaara.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and finished, "… Konohagakure."

--

Chapter Three, finish!

Woot. Lol, please R&R guys! I need the motivation; I got the inspiration!

Chapter Four will mainly focus on Neji and Shikamaru's mission, and Gaara's plans.


	5. The Mission, The Prediction

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter Four: The Mission and The Prediction

"Konoha?" repeated Gaara, disbelieving. Neji nodded. "Jiraiya-sama states him to be so," he replied. "We can't be too doubtful, nor can we be too sure." Gaara said nothing, but inside, he was thinking. How could this man have been from Konoha? If he was, Gaara would have seen him before. He only joined the Akatsuki just recently! "I am, for sure, extremely confused," said Gaara quietly. "We are too, Kazekage-sama," said Neji. He looked out the window behind Gaara and said, "We must be going now. Time is of the essence." Gaara nodded and said, "Go safely, and return to Konoha safely."

"Thank you, Gaara," said Shikamaru, as they left the Kazekage's Office. Neji and Shikamaru descended the stairs and left the Kazekage Tower. They left Suna by the North Gate and soon, they were on their way to the remaining three Nations. They walked a fair distance from Sunagakure before speaking again. "Where to next?" asked Neji. Shikamaru thought for a while, before replying, "We head for the Mist Village." Soon, they sped up and both of them were running towards their next destination. They would pass through Konoha once again, and then head off for the Mist Village. Along the way, Neji spoke again. "What do you think is going to happen soon?" he asked Shikamaru. The pineapple haired Chuunin thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know. Too many things have been happening all at once."

"I agree," said Neji. He furrowed his brows in concentration as he narrowed his eyes to see what was up ahead. Shikamaru then said, "I know something big is gonna happen." Neji glanced sideways at his partner and said, "I can feel it as well." Shikamaru sighed. "I only wish that nothing bad happens to any of us in Konoha, or the other Nations."

The two advanced towards Konoha with speed, but soon, night came upon them. They didn't stop, but kept going anyway. The cold wind rushed against Shikamaru and Neji's faces. The two hurried, if they could go any faster, and soon, they arrived at Konoha within the shortest time taken. If they were still Genin, they would have taken three days or so. But now, they were much more independent. They passed Konoha silently, after informing Tsunade of their progression.

Soon, it was morning as they were halfway there. Shikamaru and Neji pressed on, although they felt slight fatigue. Regardless of whether they were thirsty or hungry, the two knew that their mission was of utmost importance.

--

Five days later, they arrived at the Great Naruto Bridge. "Ah, Naruto would be pleased to see this again," commented Shikamaru. Neji smirked and walked beside Shikamaru into the village. Heads turned when they saw Shikamaru and Neji walking along the streets, but the two Shinobi cared less. They spotted the Tsuchikage's Office up ahead, in the tallest tower in the whole village. The guard let them in upon seeing their forehead protectors. Ascending the spiraling stairs that led up to the office, Shikamaru and Neji both prepared the scroll that was sent from Tsunade to the Tsuchikage. Neji knocked on the door and they both heard a voice inside, "Come in." They entered and bowed with respect towards the Kage. "Tsuchikage-sama," started Neji. "I'm sure you know why we're here." He nodded, his face concealed within the shadows. Shikamaru handed him the scroll and said, "Read it. It is from our Hokage." The Kage opened the scroll and started to read it silently. After a while, he looked up and nodded. "I understand the situation we are all facing."

"The Akatsuki are moving," said Shikamaru, folding his arms. "We want you to be prepared." The Tsuchikage nodded and understood. "Be careful," he warned. "As you travel, you will be vulnerable to bandits or worse, the Akatsuki themselves." Neji and Shikamaru took his warning and left.

"On to the next Nation," grunted Neji.

--

"Pein," whispered Tobi from the shadows. The auburn-haired shinobi answered, "Yes, Madara-sama?" Tobi turned to his right-hand man and asked, "Do you think there is a need for my mask anymore?" Pein shrugged and replied, "It is all your decisions that make it to be so, Madara-sama." Tobi nodded, understanding what he meant. The time when he would unmask himself would be the time when everything settles down under his control. Not now will he reveal his true identity to the world. They'd all come after him.

Pein approached Tobi as he made the transparent wall appear once more. "What do we do now?" he asked the mastermind. Tobi chuckled. "Well, go pay Yamato a visit. He must want some motivation from you." Pein smiled wickedly and nodded. "Understood," said Pein as he left the chamber. Tobi looked at the distant Hokage Stone. It seemed so small from here, and yet, he knew that it would get smaller and smaller when he took over Konoha as his new base. He would destroy it, for it held the faces of the many Hokage that rejected him again and again. The Godaime wouldn't be any different, he knew. Finally, the chance for revenge would be at last, available. He had waited for so long. His wait was over now.

Suddenly, the cry of a teenage boy was heard from the dungeon below. Sighing, Tobi knew that the boy would stay quiet after a while. "Tobi knows everything," he said in his other voice. "Tobi knows that Izuri will stop screaming his head off."

Beneath his mask, Uchiha Madara smiled, taking in the brilliance of his plan, his scheme to take over the world and remake it.

The hole in his mask which once held a normal eye now changed. It held the Mangekyou Sharingan, and it was a Sharingan that was greater than Uchiha Itachi's. 'Soon, Itachi, my boy … soon, we will be able to make things right again, like they should have been from the start,' thought Madara coolly. Everything was going his way. He was satisfied. But the battle hasn't started yet.

It would. Soon.

--

Yamato stared up at the round moon from the rooftop of his apartment building. He was going to do it tonight. He just didn't know how to go about it, but he would think about it when he made it into the forbidden area underground. Soon, he would be able to be reunited with his younger brother. Soon, Madara would let his brother go. He turned to his desk and looked down at all of his weaponry. Would there be a need to kill anyone? A sigh escaped from his lips. Yamato grabbed all of the kunai and shuriken and put them all in his pouch. He fastened it onto his belt. Looking out the window, and over the village, Yamato knew that this would be the last time that he would see Konoha ever again. 'I'm sorry, Hokage-sama,' he thought.

Before he left, a laugh coming from the darkness attracted his attention. Yamato wheeled, facing the door. Pein emerged from the shadows. "I see you're ready," he said, with a satisfied smirk. Yamato nodded reluctantly. "Well, I'll be watching. Good luck," he whispered, eyeing Yamato with an evil glint in his eyes. "Wait," said Yamato suddenly. Pein stopped. "What is it?"

"Give me more time," he pleaded. "Please."

"You haven't planned anything?"

"No, I haven't," he replied indefinitely.

Pein shook his head and folded his arms. "Such a disappointment, Yamato-san," drawled Pein. Yamato shook his head, fearing for the worst. "Don't hurt Izuri, please! Give me time to plan!" Pein smiled, sensing deep fear rising within the man. Nodding his head, Pein said, "Five more days. If Konoha doesn't fall apart by then, Izuri-san will die."

--

Deep within the Demon Country sat High Priestess Shion. She was guarded well, as usual, but now there was no more threat after Mouryou's destruction. She was at peace at last. And yet, she couldn't forget a certain blonde who changed her life. Shion smiled, as she remembered Naruto's words. "I'll do whatever it takes," she repeated quietly.

Suddenly, her heart started to beat faster. It wasn't because of Naruto. It was another issue altogether. Shion's bell rang softly in the silence of the night. She knew what it was. Her head suddenly felt like it was spinning as she closed her eyes. Scenes of a bloody battle flashed before her eyes. There was a blonde in her vision, but it wasn't Naruto. It was a woman. She fought a mysterious shinobi, who wore a dark cloak with red clouds on it. The fight was longer than what she had seen, but the ending was inevitable. The blonde woman, wearing a green overcoat, had lost to the masked man.

Shion gasped loudly, opening her eyes. The captain rushed to her side and asked, "What is it, Shion-sama?" She looked at him in the eyes, her innocent blue eyes filled with fear. "A prediction?" he asked. Shion nodded and whispered, "We must head for Konohagakure at once!"

The captain hesitated to agree. "But why?" he asked. "We have no business there ever since the demon was destroyed!" Shion shot him a death glare. "Just do it, Hatori!"

"Y-Yes, Shion-sama!"

As the captain left her chamber, Shion sighed in despair and shook her head. Sorrow overwhelmed her as she started to cry softly. Someone else had to die, yet again. Her prediction about Tsunade was most depressing.

That was why she hated being the Priestess.

--

Chapter Four, finished!

Haha, it's not gonna end that soon… don't worry.

Pairings for further chapters:

Naruto x Shion

Sasuke x Sakura

Come on, please review! :3 Ah, motivation is lost! LOL, don't worry, I'll still update!


	6. Shion's Visit

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter Five: Shion's Visit

Naruto lay down on the large grass patch next to Sasuke, along with Sakura beside Sasuke. They were looking up at the sky, something they had never done together before. It felt good to be with the Team again, Sasuke thought. But ever since he found out about Kakashi's death, he knew Team 7 would never be the same again. He breathed lightly, not wanting to create awkward sounds to disturb the peaceful silence. Naruto thought the clouds looked nice from this angle. He smiled to himself, not sure of whether this moment was real or not. The actual Team 7, back together again, is facing the sky together. Sakura was glad. She was glad that Sasuke came back. She had missed him so badly these few months, even years, if you counted from the start of when Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura decided that she would try to keep Sasuke here, no matter what he did to her.

"Can we stay like this forever?" asked Sakura foolishly. Sasuke glanced sideways. He smirked, and said, "No, we can't." The kunoichi sighed. What could she do to Sasuke to make him stay? "Sasuke-kun, surely a part of you wants to stay with us," said Sakura, her eyes following a large cloud that slowly floated by. The Uchiha thought otherwise. Although he wanted to stay, he still had another mission reserved deep down inside him. Sasuke needed freedom, not going for missions every once in a while under the command of some crazy Hokage. Sasuke didn't want to be bound down by the Konoha Elders, or the government for that matter. He let out a sigh. "No, I don't feel like staying," he replied coldly. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know what to do to you, Sasuke," said the blonde. Sasuke smirked. "Do nothing, dobe. It's the easiest thing for you to do, by not doing anything."

There was a moment of silence between the three, before Sasuke spoke again. "Besides, I don't want to belong here. Even if I wanted to … I couldn't."

"We'll help you, Sasuke," offered Sakura. "I don't need any help," refused Sasuke. She felt her heart breaking. He was still as cold as ice, even though he was here again, with them. Naruto shook his head. "I don't understand why you still have to be so cold towards us, Sasuke," he complained. "Stop being a child, Naruto. It's who I am, surely you know that already," argued the raven-haired shinobi.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind, "Naruto." The blonde sat up, remembering that voice clearly ever since he met her. "Shion?" he said, turning around to look at the Priestess. She smiled at him, concealing her fear and sorrow that was previously plastered on her face before she saw him. Sakura sat up too, and turned around. Only Sasuke didn't bother to do anything. Naruto stood up and walked over to her. "Shion … it's been a long time," said Naruto quietly. Shion nodded, her smile still hanging on her lips. They had shared a sweet romance between each other, when Naruto was still in the Demon Country. After Naruto had departed, Shion still had memories of him. She couldn't forget him at all. Naruto grinned when she took his hand. "I missed you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Me too," he said. Sakura looked at the two from where she was seated. 'They still like each other?' she thought in disbelief. Sakura nudged Sasuke and quickly stood up. He stood up as well, reluctant to leave his spot. "Sakura-chan," greeted Shion. She spotted Sasuke, his arms folded, and standing behind Sakura. "Who's that?" she asked. Naruto chuckled and replied, "That's Uchiha Sasuke, my best friend!"

Sasuke smirked and waved. "What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Shion's smile was wiped from her face. "I had a prediction, Naruto-kun," she whispered. Naruto's expression too, turned dark. "What happened?"

Shion shook her head. "I'll explain everything to the Hokage first. Wait for me here." Naruto felt her let go of his hand and watched her walk away. Something wasn't right anymore. He turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Something's wrong," he said.

--

Neji and Shikamaru walked and walked. They walked until they could see Konoha from afar. "Home at last," said a very relieved Shikamaru. Neji nodded in agreement. They both followed the path until they met up with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "Sasuke?!" exclaimed Shikamaru, apparently shocked. Neji furrowed his brows in confusion. Sasuke put up his hand and said, "I'll explain everything later." Naruto nodded and said, "I'm gathering the rest of us here later, when Shion returns."

"Shion?" murmured Neji. "I remember her. The Priestess from the Demon Country … what is she doing here?" Naruto shrugged. "I know it's nothing good," he replied. Neji nodded to Shikamaru and they both left. "We'll inform the others." Shikamaru glanced at Neji, who held a dark look on his face. "What do you think is gonna happen?" he asked. Neji shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. It's all too much, even for me."

They arrived at the Hokage Tower and entered it. Climbing up the stairs, Neji and Shikamaru could hear distinct voices coming from inside the Hokage Office. Neji knocked on the door and immediately, everyone became silent inside. "Come in," said Tsunade, her voice slightly shaky. Shikamaru opened the door and entered first, followed by Neji. "Hokage-sama, our mission has been completed," informed Shikamaru. Tsunade nodded and said, "You may go."

The two hesitated for a moment, as they were looking at Shion who was looking at Tsunade. "Well what are you waiting for?! Get out!" yelled Tsunade. Shizune flinched and immediately whispered to them, "Please go." Neji and Shikamaru both left silently. "Something's definitely out of place, now that Shion has gotten Tsunade this worked up."

"If the Council hears about whatever Shion has said …" muttered Neji, breaking off halfway. Shikamaru shook his head. It was all too troublesome for him to think about now. "Let's go find the others first. Naruto still wants to see them," he suggested. Neji nodded and followed the Chuunin down the stairs. As they walked out, the guards that had previously been guarding Shion eyed them suspiciously. 'It's not like we're the bad guys here …' mused Shikamaru irritably.

--

Tsunade sat at her table, silent. Everyone else was silent as well. "Tsunade-sama," said Shion, her voice light and ethereal as always, "you must understand that nothing can be done." Tsunade scowled and started solemnly at the table. 'Soon, the three Sannin would have died altogether,' she concluded sadly. "I know," said the Godaime. "That is why I want a Rokudaime chosen as soon as possible." She looked at Shizune, who nodded and took it down in her notes. Shion forced a fake smile on her face and bowed. "I shall leave now, Tsunade-sama. I wish you the best of luck in choosing the next Rokudaime … although I would suggest Naruto-kun take that position." She winked and left the Office.

The Godaime sat in her seat, looking down at her cup of sake. Would this be the last?

"Hokage-sama," called Shizune, her voice extremely shaky. "I b-believe we c-can change your f-fate!" Tsunade smiled at Shizune and shook her head. "Whatever Priestess Shion has predicted … we cannot escape from it," she said simply. Shizune had never seen Tsunade this calm before. The blonde sighed and said, "Shion's right. Naruto has to take the position of Rokudaime. But the Elders won't allow it, especially Danzo."

"What do you suggest, Hokage-sama?" asked Shizune. Tsunade looked up at Shizune and simply said, "I'll write a will."

Shizune thought it would be a good idea. No one would dare to defy a will, especially a Hokage's will. Tsunade took out a piece of paper and a bottle of ink along with a brush. Within seconds, she started writing a long, long will. After finishing it, Tsunade set down her brush and sighed. She folded it into an envelope and put it on the table. 'Soon,' she thought. 'A new Hokage would rise.' Shizune approached Tsunade and said quietly, "I will take care of Naruto." The blonde smiled gratefully at her young assistant. "There is no time to get emotional now. We have a battle to look forward to," said Tsunade, standing up. After all, if Tsunade were to fight with the Akatsuki, and a skilled member at that, she would have to prepare, instead of accepting her fate and letting go immediately. She would still try to change Shion's prediction.

--

Shion returned to the fields again, and met with Naruto. Her guards weren't with her, but they were watching. "Shion," said Naruto, patting a spot next to him. "Sit down." She sat down slowly, and smiled at him. "What is it?" he asked. Shion shook her head. "It's nothing, Naruto-kun," she replied gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her. She liked it like this, but she knew that soon, he would have to fight a dangerous force. Naruto caressed her cheeks gently, looking into her bright blue eyes. Shion let a whisper escape her lips. "I love you," she had whispered. Naruto smiled and replied just as softly, "I love you too." Soon, they leaned nearer to each other. Naruto held his breath, and so did Shion. The two kissed. He held her close, so that he could feel her breathing, and her heartbeat. Shion pulled away and suddenly said, "You'll have to go into battle soon." Naruto nodded; it was inevitable. "I won't leave you," he breathed. Shion shook her head. "I'll have to return to the Demon Country soon. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again."

"No, you'll be back. I promise," Naruto promised her. Shion shook her head again. "If I stay in Konoha, the Demon Country won't have any Priestess anymore," she said. Naruto took her hand and replied, "That's why I'll do whatever it takes." Shion smiled, remembering what she had said to him during his last visit to the Demon Country. He kissed her cheek and continued to hold her lovingly in his arms. "I believe the Demon Country needs no more Priestess after Mouryou's destruction," he said.

Shion nodded lightly. "I know, it all depends on the decision of our leader."

"Then we'll both persuade him."

Naruto pressed his forehead to hers and smiled.

Shikamaru interrupted, with a whole group of shinobi standing behind him.

"Uh – not to interrupt or anything, but we're ready – for the talk, that is," he said.

--

Chapter Five, finished!

WHAT?! ONLY 1 REVIEW!? D:

Chill out. I'm gonna finish this!

Next Chapter: Chapter Six: Reunion

Please review … omg please … I'm being desperate! LOL.


	7. Reunion

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter Six: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

**I know the chapters are short, I'll try to lengthen them the best I can.**

"Oh! Uh – okay, well," started Naruto, standing up immediately, staring at all of the shinobi with large eyes. He blamed Shikamaru deeply for interrupting his moment with Shion, but all things come to an end. This one, in particular, made him turn extremely red. Sasuke folded his arms and shook his head in utter disgrace. The dobe couldn't even find a private spot to do all that … Naruto cleared his throat and soon, all of the ex-Rookie 9, including Sai, who had returned from his mission, sat in front of him and Shion.

Sasuke smirked, and then said, "Speak, dobe." Naruto was enraged. "Shut up, teme!" he retorted. Shikamaru sighed and muttered under his breath, "Troublesome." Soon, the blonde began to talk. He sat on a random tree stump and said, "Well, ever since Kakashi-sensei's death … well, all of us haven't been alright, have we?" The group remained silent, but inside, they couldn't agree more. "I don't think we'll be alright for a period of time." Sasuke then began to speak.

"Something's going on, and the Elders are keeping the secret to themselves and Danzo," he said. "Even the Godaime doesn't know about it." Neji folded his arms and drawled, "Don't they always?" Sasuke shook his head. "Not this time. They're keeping something from us. And I know what it is," he replied. Sasuke paused for a long moment, before saying, "I know what the Akatsuki are planning to do." The group immediately turned their heads and looked directly at Uchiha Sasuke. He sighed and continued, "They're going for the big plan. They want total world domination." Kiba snorted. "Isn't that what they always wanted?"

"It's obvious, I know," said Sasuke. "But they're using someone in this village to accomplish their plans." "A spy?" said Shino, his brows furrowed. Sasuke nodded. He looked to the sky and said, "God only knows who the hell Madara chose."

"Madara?" repeated Neji. "Uchiha Madara?" Sasuke merely replied, "Yes." By now, all the shinobi had started to murmur. "I thought the dude was dead already," said Kiba with a bored tone. Sasuke pressed his lips together, resisting the urge to kill Kiba now. "No, he's not dead. He was never dead in the first place, Kiba." Akamaru growled at Sasuke, who had shot a death glare at his master. The Uchiha ignored it and continued, "Madara's inside the Akatsuki."

Neji raised his brows. "Inside? You mean he's a member?" he asked, curious to know more. Sasuke nodded again. "Itachi told me everything. He thought he could trust his little brother. But I killed him off."

"Why?" asked Naruto. Sasuke glanced at his best friend and replied, "Reasons."

Shion shook her head and bit her lower lip. Everything was going to lead up to Tsunade's death, she knew. Soon, there would be a struggle for the position of the Sixth Hokage, and Naruto wouldn't have a say in anything. What could they do? The Elders had the final say. Or perhaps Tsunade did, before she died. "It isn't just any small matter anymore," announced Sasuke. "It's gonna be big. Bigger than whatever you guys have seen." Sai narrowed his eyes and stared intently at Sasuke. He didn't trust the Uchiha at all. "So you want us to do what?" asked Shikamaru. Sasuke smirked. "Simple. I want us to be ready for anything. If the Akatsuki moves again, not only one person is going to die this time. It'll be many. The lives of the villagers depend on the Shinobi forces and the Hokage."

"So we just gotta be alert and observe?" asked Tenten. Sasuke replied, "Exactly."

"I have a feeling you're not telling us the whole story," said Sai suddenly. Sasuke glared at the pale boy and knew that he was Sai. "Sai," he said. "You don't trust me, do you?" Sai ignored him and continued, "You're hiding something from us."

"No I'm not," argued Sasuke coldly. The two stared each other down. 'What the hell is his problem?' thought Sasuke. Naruto remained silent. The Kyuubi was speaking within him. '**So Madara is truly alive,**' said the Kyuubi. '**I sensed his power immediately when the Uchiha brat first entered your mind.**' 'You mean you knew about Uchiha Madara already?' asked Naruto. '**Yes. But I couldn't tell you. It wasn't going to help you in anything, boy. I decided I would tell you only when the time is right. And the time is now.**'

'Stupid fox,' said Naruto. 'You kept secrets.'

'**Dangerous secrets, to protect you.**'

'Why would you protect me?'

'**Simple. If you die, I die.'**

Naruto smirked. 'You're not that stupid after all.' The Kyuubi growled and moved closer to Naruto. '**I was never stupid in the first place, boy.**'

"There's a spy among us. Not us exactly, but the upper rank ninja," said Sasuke. "We just have to be careful – it could be anyone."

--

Yamato breathed in and out slowly. He was getting nervous. Pein's last visit was terrifying for him. Izuri's life depended on him, and yet, Konoha was his village, his home. Shaking the thought off, Yamato didn't want to regret anything if he were to take action at night. He prepared all that he needed. Set on his table were exploding tags, kunai, shuriken, scrolls and even smoke bombs, if he wanted to make an escape. The destruction of Konoha would be at hand. He just didn't have any other way if he wanted to save Izuri.

'Tonight,' he thought. 'Will be the night Izuri is let go.'

But where will he go after that? Konoha would be incinerated, and there would be no where else to stay. He had to move to a smaller country, one that was not of the Five Great Nations. 'I'm crazy,' he thought to himself.

--

Uchiha Madara stared solemnly at the boy named Izuri. His breathing wasn't regular anymore. It did not bode well. He chuckled deviously and shook his head. "Poor boy," he said, faking sympathy. "Your brother will be coming to pick you up soon. So don't worry." Izuri looked up at the orange masked man. He was afraid, terribly afraid. But he knew that this man, Madara, wouldn't dare to kill him yet. He was using his older brother, Yamato, to achieve his goals. "You'll never m-make it," he spat. Madara merely smiled from beneath his mask. "Then there's no need to keep you alive," he said. "But Yamato hasn't done anything yet. And when he does … he'll come begging for you. That's when I know that I will have won." Madara soon started to laugh maniacally. He was a psycho. A deranged man, driven mad by the pain he had suffered because of the First Hokage. He was born again from hatred, and thus, a thirst for revenge grew.

Pein walked into the dungeon. "Madara-sama, good news," he breathed, eyes wide with excitement. "Yamato-san has informed me that he will be executing his plan tonight." Madara smiled. "That's excellent, Pein," praised Madara. He was in an extremely good mood now, as he could finally see what his new world would be like. It would be centered on him, with him ruling over the world, and the Akatsuki as his eyes, ears and mouth to the world. His world would be _perfect_.

"Perfect," whispered Madara, "my world would be … just perfect." Pein left the dungeon quietly, not wanting to disturb Madara further. He walked over to Konan and sat down. "He's beginning to become crazy over his plan," commented Pein crudely. Konan nodded, agreeing with him on his statement. She, however, was as quiet, without a word to say. "I wonder what our future will be," she murmured. Pein could hear her, and immediately responded, "It would be good." Konan looked at her partner and said, "Is that all it can be?" Pein shook his head. "I wouldn't know for sure. But my hopes are high."

--

Gaara frowned and furrowed his brows. He sensed something was going to happen, but he didn't know what to do about his instinct. All he knew was that many things have happened at one time, and yet, there was something dangerous about every single one of them. He summoned his brother and sister to him later on.

"What is it, Gaara?" asked Kankuro. "Is something wrong?"

Gaara nodded solemnly. "Konoha is in grave danger."

"What can we do, then?" asked Temari, fidgeting with her fan. Gaara replied, "We'll help them. We'll go over to Konoha first and see how things are going. I'll leave Kankuro in charge here."

"W-what?" stuttered Kankuro, "surely you can't be serious!"

"Uzumaki Naruto needs my help," replied Gaara. "And you remember how much he has helped me."

Kankuro thought that it was a bit rich.

"Alright, I'll agree this once. But if you ever have to leave again," warned Kankuro, "get another replacement." Gaara nodded and stood up.

"Come, Temari. We must leave at once."

She nodded and left the room with him, leaving Kankuro lost in the office of the Kazekage.

"Oh great."

Gaara and Temari left the Kazekage's Office and headed down to the exit. They were stopped by the guard out front. "Hold it, Kazekage-sama," said the guard, putting up his hand to obstruct their path. "You gotta tell me where you're going."

"I'm just heading out for a walk to test out my new skills."

The guard hesitated, then nodded and let them through.

"Why did you lie to him?" asked Temari.

"It was only because they'd blame Konoha if anything happened to me," said Gaara flatly. His eyes observed the path that laid before them.

"A two day journey from here, if we use my sand," he deduced.

Temari seemed against it. "It would seem odd, Gaara."

He sighed and agreed. "Fine, we'll walk."

--

It was already nightfall when Yamato stepped out of his apartment through the window. No matter what happened, Yamato knew that he couldn't turn back now. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop and approached the Hokage Tower.

He stopped directly in front of the entrance and entered it with ease.

The hallways were lit; an easy walk in the park for Yamato. He descended the stairs carefully, not wanting to make any noise before he reached the chamber.

--

"Pein, it's time to go."

"Yes, Madara-sama."

The small group of the remaining Akatsuki members leaped off into the night, ready to witness the destruction of Konoha that was at hand.

--

Chapter six, finish!

Oh man… I think I'm gonna get writer's block again.


	8. The Betrayal

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter Seven: The Betrayal

Yamato peered into the large chamber that was filled with many different scrolls and also interesting yet unique mechanisms. The walls were made of hard, cold steel. Every step he took echoed and reverberated off the walls and returned to him, causing a nasty disturbance every once in a while.

He approached the table that held so many scrolls stacked up neatly. Thinking for a moment, Yamato finally decided to burn all but one. He formed a fire jutsu quickly and quietly, and soon, flames came to life. Grabbing a random black scroll, Yamato immediately extinguished the fire. There lay a pile of ash.

He rolled open the scroll and found that it was a teleportation jutsu. Nice, and useful at that. Yamato then came to a huge power box. This would probably shut down the whole of Konohagakure's electrical system. It was another good distraction to escape as well, he thought. Looking around Yamato suddenly felt a little lost. There were no dangerous things here. How could he destroy Konoha, or even sabotage it this way?

'Izuri,' he thought sadly. He clutched the scroll and went ahead to explore the chamber. There was nothing special, other than the endless amount of scrolls kept within this secret underground chamber. Did Tsunade even know about this? Sighing, Yamato decided to resort to using exploding tags. He knelt down near one of the chamber's supports: a pillar, and took out one exploding tag from his pouch. Placing it carefully on the pillar, Yamato stuck it there and left for another one. Soon, every single pillar in the forbidden chamber was labeled with an exploding tag.

Yamato would just get out first and then he would watch the Hokage Tower crumble, followed by the massive power outage in Konoha that would soon follow. "I see your plan now, Yamato-san," breathed Madara from behind the pathetic Jounin. Yamato spun quickly and was greeted by a terrorizing sight of the pale face of Uchiha Madara. "Let's go, the others are waiting," whispered the Akatsuki mastermind.

-

They appeared in front of the rest of the Akatsuki with ease, using the teleportation jutsu. "Are you ready to see the fireworks?" asked Madara. Yamato looked down at the village from afar. They were on a large tree, with the others on separate treetops, where they could easily see Konoha from above. Madara nudged Yamato and croaked, "Do it." The Jounin took a deep breath, and then detonated all of the tags. The tags he had placed inside were numerous; the explosion itself would wake the whole village up!

A loud bang was heard from a distance away, followed by another, and another. Madara smiled. It is finished.

--

Uzumaki Naruto awoke with a start. There were explosions in Konoha! He quickly leaped out of the window in his pajamas, regardless of whether people would stare or not. It was coming from the Hokage Tower!

Sasuke heard the explosions as well. He followed Naruto from behind.

Soon, the whole village went into sheer panic as the Hokage Tower started to form cracks along its base. "Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. "I'll go check on Tsunade! You find the others!" Sasuke nodded and leaped away in the other direction. Naruto used his chakra to run upwards along the walls of the Hokage Tower, towards the large window belonging to the office. The light was on, and soon the whole Tower started to rumble. He crashed into the office and found Tsunade in the office, along with Shizune. "Tsunade! What are you doing? You should be escaping now!" he yelled. Tsunade handed him a random envelope; what was going through her mind now?

"Come on!" she hollered as she grabbed both Shizune and Naruto. She jumped out of the Hokage Tower and the three of them were sent spiraling downwards to the ground. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto. Thousands of clones appeared and formed a soft landing for them. They crashed into all of the Narutos, who let out various yells of pain, before disappearing altogether. Their landing was painful, but it was better than instant death.

Almost immediately, Tsunade got onto her feet. Shizune and Naruto did the same as the Hokage Tower came crashing down upon them. The three ran as fast as they could, but the blast sent them flying in different directions.

Naruto crash landed into a nearby flower shop: The Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Shizune landed hard on the ground, nearest to the Gate, with all of the air forced out of her guts. She coughed heavily and turned back to see the devastating scene. The villagers were running frantically everywhere, escaping the debris that came flying.

Tsunade was the unluckiest. She landed in the Uchiha compound, where a certain main was awaiting her. "Godaime Hokage," drawled Madara, smirking triumphantly. "Getting blown away right into her death trap." Tsunade struggled to stand up and look at her opponent. It was a face she had never expected to see in her life. "Uchiha Madara?!"

"That's right," he replied. A wicked laugh escaped from his lips.

She stepped backwards in disbelief.

"What's the matter, Tsunade-chan?" asked Madara, his eyes turning red. The Mangekyou Sharingan was activated. Tsunade looked away and closed her eyes. She didn't need to go through the torture again. "Don't you recognize me?"

Madara stepped closer to her. They both remained silent. All that was heard was the cries of the villagers of Konoha. It was frantic, and desperate.

Everything was dark in the room, thanks to Yamato. He knelt down next to Tsunade, who had become weak-kneed after seeing him again. "Tsu-na-de-chan!" mocked Madara, touching her face with childish curiosity. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Tsunade suddenly kicked the man from underneath his feet, causing him to fall. He landed hard on his butt, but all that came out was calm, yet satisfied, "Ow."

The Hokage was afraid of him, he knew, and that gave him the upper hand in this battle.

"Let's fight, Tsunade-chan."

She opened her eyes. She wasn't going to step down from any battle. She knew this would be the final one.

Tsunade stood up and said, "Come and get me." Madara clapped his hands, and within a matter of seconds, he rushed up to her and kicked her hard in the face. She stumbled backwards, nose bleeding. Gathering back all of her strength and ignoring her fear, Tsunade leaped up high into the air, crashing through the rooftop and smashing her iron fist down into the ground.

The earth split, and a large blast greater than the explosion had sent the Uchiha mansion flying apart.

Madara jumped away, avoiding the debris and dangerous items that were flying his way. "What a shame, I wanted to leave this house for myself!" he spieled. "No matter, I will rebuild it!"

"Katon," said Madara quietly, "Gokakyuu no Jutsu!!" A large fireball appeared, one larger than any other Katon jutsu Tsunade had ever seen. It tore towards her, incinerating all that was in its path. Tsunade immediately extinguished it with a powerful water jutsu, but another fireball came through the hot steam. She jumped away, shocked.

Uzumaki Naruto was woken up by Shion herself. "Naruto, wake up!!" she yelled. She slapped him hard on the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. Naruto cracked open his eyes and immediately sat up, looking around him. "What happened?"

"You were unconscious when we found you. I woke you up. The rest are battling the Akatsuki, who are here."

Naruto reeled in shock. "WHAT?!"

Shion nodded. "They are separated in different parts of the village, defending the villagers." Naruto immediately stood up and held her hands. "Shion, I want you to go to somewhere safe!"

"The bell can protect me, Naruto-kun. Now go. Your friends need you."

He nodded, and left. Along the way, he realized that he had lost the letter that Tsunade had given him. 'Crap,' he thought.

--

Uchiha Sasuke dodged Pein's swift attacks. He activated his Sharingan and realized that Pein's chakra flow was intense. "Uchiha brat, you should have joined us!" hissed Pein, landing on the ground gracefully from Sasuke's Lion Combo.

"I don't need the Akatsuki for power," replied Sasuke shrewdly.

Pein frowned. "Oh? Do you remember the night Itachi killed your family?" Sasuke's eye twitched. He remembered it vividly, like a recurring nightmare that just wouldn't go away.

"Itachi sought our leader and learnt from him. That was why he had the potential to kill."

"Madara's a fool," insulted Sasuke coldly. He jumped away from Pein's swift shuriken throwing and landed on top of the ramen stall.

The Uchiha exerted such a force into himself that he knocked all of the air out of Pein when he kicked the man in the stomach. Pein flew backwards, and crashed into a tree. "Damn you," he cursed under his breath. Pein activated his Rin'negan and smiled. "There's no way you'll be able to escape my endless jutsu attacks."

Sasuke wasn't fazed. "Then I guess there's no way that you'll be able to escape the fatigue."

Pein smiled and asked, "Ready to die?"

"As always."

--

Clfifhanger! This'll be the 3rd last chapter, or more.

Oh well. I am having writer's block.

D: sorry for the length!!


	9. Prediction Come True

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter Eight: Prediction Come True

Uchiha Sasuke activated his Sharingan and immediately jumped out of the way of Pein's deadly kunai. They were poisoned, as Sasuke could see from the purple tips just before he leaped away. Pein smirked and shouted, "Suiron no Jutsu!" Immediately, Sasuke was trapped in a water prison. He scowled and quickly thought of a way out of this predicament. Pein merely laughed manically and said, "You'll drown, sooner or later, little Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked at Pein, whose expression turned dark. He underestimated Sasuke indeed. The boy inside the water prison disappeared, and Pein released it as well. Sasuke appeared behind Pein and unleashed a flurry of kicks behind his back. Pein got hit twice, but he dodged the rest. He faced Sasuke, face to face; just what the Uchiha wanted. He kicked Pein upwards into the air and leaped up into the air himself. As soon as he delivered a kick, Pein stopped it by grabbing his leg and swinging him hard down to the ground. Sasuke groaned and cursed under his breath.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke. Four of himself appeared next to him and dispersed, as he had already formed a plan to defeat Pein. He knew the Akatsuki leader wouldn't be so easily defeated, but Sasuke had to try his best. Pein unleashed a powerful wind jutsu that sent Sasuke off his feet. The Uchiha found support against a lamppost and grabbed onto it. The four clones attacked Pein with endless kicks and punches, serving as a good distraction.

Sasuke stabilized himself again and charged towards Pein. As soon as the clones were defeated, he sent a flying kick straight into Pein's face. The auburn-haired man growled in anger. He had just taken a hit from a boy much younger than he! Pein kicked Sasuke from under his legs as soon as he had recovered from the hit, and as soon as Sasuke fell, he delivered the strongest kick he had ever delivered, with chakra concentrated highly in his foot. This sent Sasuke flying backwards and crashing into a nearby bookstore. He groaned and struggled to stand up.

He felt the anger rising within him, and the determination that was sparked off by the last attack he had received. The cursed seal began to activate, and he felt a sudden rise of power within him. The power was dark, but it felt as good as hell. He emerged from the bookstore, facing Pein. "You're a tough nut to crack, Uchiha," hissed Pein. Sasuke smirked. "I'm not from the Uchiha clan for nothing," he replied just as viciously.

Sasuke charged towards Pein with an increased speed and stamina, thanks to the seal. He didn't attack head on, but instead, changed direction and went directly past him. By doing so, Sasuke managed to avoid the endless amount of jutsu that was directed at him from Pein with the help of his Rin'negan eyes. They enabled him to use any jutsu of any nature, much to Sasuke's disadvantage. Smirking as he did, Sasuke turned back and realized that Pein was still following his every move. Sasuke felt the purple chakra flow out of him and cover his whole body, giving him another burst of dangerous and excited energy. Nervous with his new energy, Sasuke formed the seals and formed the Chidori within his palm. "Chidori!" he yelled, ramming it straight into Pein, who had not expected his increased speed. He had moved as fast as lightning, and now, Pein had gotten the punishment he deserved. Sasuke let go, and there was a hole that the Chidori had burned in his coat, and onto his flesh. Sasuke didn't have time to bask in his glory. Now, he needed to help the others.

Uzumaki Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the Uchiha estate, where he remembered seeing Tsunade land in. He didn't care whether his legs burned with pain, or whether his lungs demanded rest and more oxygen. He needed to get to Tsunade quickly.

-

Tsunade fell to the ground, tasting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Madara was going to win this battle, she knew. But she wouldn't give up without a proper fight. She decided to go all out with Taijutsu. Before she could get up, Madara lifted his kunai up high, preparing to strike down on her. With a mad look on his face, he plunged down on Tsunade. She closed her eyes, expecting it to hurt. But it was only after a few seconds that she realized that she felt nothing but a few grains of sand falling on the tip of her nose. Tsunade opened her eyes and realized that Gaara had come to save her. "Gaara!" she whispered hoarsely. The Kazekage folded his arms and whacked Madara away with his sand. "Come, we must go," he said calmly.

When Gaara reached out his hand to help her up, he was suddenly hit with such force that he had started to bleed at his forehead. Madara had cut him deeply with his kunai. "I'm not that weak, you know," he snarled. Gaara shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness that overcame him. He could hear Madara's mad laughter before he passed out. Tsunade knew that nothing else could be done now. She stood up and went into her usual fighting stance. Madara's smile faded from his face as he spat, "Not giving up, eh?"

He formed a jutsu without saying a word and a dragon made of flames advanced towards Tsunade. She felt a loss of chakra as she had used up her remaining chakra on her special attacks previously. She dodged the dragon as it burned a nearby house. Madara continued to attack her with fire type jutsus, tiring her out. Tsunade finally stopped dodging, but charged towards him. She punched him hard on the face, but it was not hard enough. Madara immediately recovered and took out his poisoned kunai. He stabbed her directly through her heart. Madara embraced the outcome of the battle, looking deeply into Tsunade's dying eyes. "I win."

He let go of her and let her collapse to the ground. Uzumaki Naruto arrived at the scene too late. His inside swelled up with anger as he saw the dying Hokage, with her eyes pleading for him to be careful. He gritted his teeth and felt the demon chakra flow out within him. Madara gazed at Naruto with much wonder and curiosity. He finally had a chance to see the Kyuubi in action, with its Jinchuuriki. He smiled and prepared to fight the demon. "Come on, Kyuubi," he whispered. Naruto lost all control of himself as he charged towards Madara, slashing madly as he dodged his attacks.

As the battle progressed, Naruto's appearance became much more feral as he started to grow two tails at once. He felt an extremely large burst of energy within him. Naruto knew that he couldn't get tired at this rate. He just wondered whether Madara would or not.

They exchanged blows and both of them skidded backwards on their feet. Madara was impressed with Naruto's skill. He stepped forward and said, "You should consider joining us." Naruto growled and raised his palm up high. As he grew his third and fourth tail, Naruto expected that he would die even if Madara would fail to kill him. The immense amount of chakra was large enough to make his insides explode.

"Rasengan!" roared Naruto. The blue spiraling sphere appeared in his hand, mixed with the demon chakra. It grew larger and larger. Soon, Naruto released it and smashed it directly in Madara's direction. The man screamed in pain, being absorbed in the heat of the Kyuubi's chakra. Madara reached out to grab Naruto by his neck and tightened his grip greatly. Naruto gritted his teeth and struggled for Madara to let go. It felt so painful, so restrained. Naruto knew he wouldn't let go unless he died. As soon as his first Rasengan died out, Naruto formed another. This time, he successfully fused it with the lightning element and this time, Madara's grip loosened greatly as soon as the second Rasengan was rammed into his chest. He yelled out in pain, hurting Naruto's ears greatly.

As soon as the fifth tail sprouted, Naruto felt the biggest burst of chakra ever. His insides burned greatly from the amount of demon chakra that was within him. The red chakra surrounding him got darker and deadlier, as Madara started to feel the intense heat emanating from the chakra. Naruto grabbed his neck with his hand and tightened his grip as well. Why wouldn't the man just die?

"Rasengan!" he yelled, releasing yet another sphere of chakra fused with lightning and demon chakra. Another voice yelled, "Chidori!" The two jutsu fused together and hit Madara directly in his chest. The man screamed out in unimaginable pain as he let go of Naruto's bleeding neck. Naruto let go as well, satisfied with the outcome of the battle. Madara fell to the ground, shocked at what he didn't expect. He felt his breathing getting weaker and weaker, and he knew that he was to die soon. "An eye … for an …" he struggled to finish. "… eye," finished Naruto. As soon as he did, Madara closed his eyes and died. Sasuke frowned. This was the first time he had seen Madara's face up close.

"Naruto," said Sasuke quietly. "There's no time. Let's help Gaara and let's go."

Naruto nodded silently and watched as Sasuke carried Gaara on his back.

The two left, looking around the devastating scene. Naruto felt the Kyuubi's anger and hate slowly go down as it said, **"We did well, boy. What more could you ask than this power?"** Naruto shook his head and replied, "Nothing more than freedom from your tormenting chakra. It burns me so deep, it burns into my soul."

The Kyuubi pondered for a while before sighing. **"Partners til the end,"** it said. Soon, the chakra returned to Naruto's body and the five tails were soon gone.

Naruto immediately felt tired and out of energy. The Kyuubi had sustained him for so long, he thought he could stay awake for a while more. But he thought wrong. As Naruto fell to the ground, Sasuke turned back and sighed. "God damn it."

-

Chapter 8, done!

:D ending it soon!


	10. The Burnt Will

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter Nine: The Burnt Will

**Author's Note:**

This will be the second last chapter I write for this story, before I start on an InoXOC or a Charmed story, depending on what I want first :D. It's been truly tiring thinking of battle scenes for this story, and I sure as hell won't be writing much fighting in the next story. So please, do enjoy these last two chapters to the fullest!

-

Uzumaki Naruto cracked his eyes open and looked around from where he was. The ceiling had a sick shade of green mixed with white, and immediately, Naruto knew where he was. He had been here a few times. He was in the Konoha Hospital. A nurse came walking in and smiled when she saw that Naruto was awake. "Naruto-kun," she greeted politely. As if she read Naruto's mind, she quickly added warmly, "Your friends are fine as well. They are in the other wards." Naruto gasped softly. The others were injured as well? "Can I go see them?" he asked. The nurse shook her head and said, "You have to rest as much as they do."

"Then what about Sasuke?" he asked curiously, half-expecting that the Uchiha would have escaped yesterday.

"He said he'd return home first and come see you in the evening," replied the nurse. She was busy changing Naruto's bandages.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "At least he didn't run away like the last time," he murmured to himself.

"Oh, and, Naruto-kun," added the nurse, revealing his black and orange jacket and pants from underneath the bed, "Sasuke-kun said he left something in your pocket, which he found along the debris of the Hokage Tower." Naruto took his clothes and started to search every pocket he had. Soon, he pulled out a slightly burnt letter, which was addressed from Tsunade to him.

"That's great," he said. "I'll thank him later." The nurse nodded and cheerfully said, "I'll be back to change your bandages later, Naruto-kun," as she left the ward.

Naruto opened the letter and read its contents. After reading it, he read it again, not sure whether to believe those words written on the piece of paper. It wasn't a letter at all; it was a will from Tsunade! She knew she'd die! That was why Shion came to Konoha!

The will stated that if Tsunade were to die, Naruto would inherit the position of Rokudaime from her, and take over the position of leadership over Konoha. At that moment, Shion rushed into the room, frantic, with her guards behind her. "Naruto-kun!" she whispered, gesturing for her guards to stand guard outside, "Are you alright?" Naruto smiled warmly at Shion and nodded.

"Don't worry, Shion, I'm fine. Really," he replied. Naruto caressed her face and pulled her in, so that their lips were only centimeters apart. He kissed her on the lips lovingly, and after a while, Shion kissed him back. "I was so worried about you," she whispered, her breathing calm. Naruto grinned and said, "I'm alright, Shion."

She smiled at him and clutched his hand tightly. Naruto kissed her forehead. "I'm still alive to marry you," he murmured.

Shion blushed and said, "Let's talk about that later. I saw Sasuke just now, the Uchiha guy."

"So he really didn't leave, huh?"

"Yes, he told me he'd come and see you later on."

Naruto pressed his forehead against hers and said, "I've just been made Hokage." Shion replied, "I know. It was supposed to happen."

"What about Tsunade?" Naruto asked, suddenly remembering the sight of Tsunade's dead body. "The medical nin arrived too late. She died from poisoning. And she was stabbed directly in the heart, so there was no way they could have saved her." Naruto fell silent. He then realized that all three of the Legendary Sannin had died altogether.

"She didn't deserve that fate," muttered Naruto sadly. Shion brushed the hair away from his forehead and shook her head. "Fate has its own ways of awarding you through a loss, Naruto," she added, trying to comfort him.

"I'm gonna make her proud," he said with finality in his voice. "I'll be the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever had!"

"That's the spirit, Naruto-kun," she whispered back.

-

**Five days later…**

Danzo and the Konoha Elders sat around the table in silence. They were debating with themselves on who should take the position of Rokudaime, after the death of their Godaime. "There is no one suitable!" growled one of the elders. Danzo saw this as a chance to become Hokage and seized it. "How about one of us?" he said.

"We're too old, Danzo," replied one of the elders.

"And you would do well to remain as advisor," warned one of the oldest elders.

Danzo scowled. He banged his fist on the table and said, "Then tell me who in this damned village is suited to become Hokage?!"

A voice spoke from the doorway. "Uzumaki Naruto," said Shion. "High Priestess," growled Danzo.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked one of the elders. "Naruto doesn't stand a chance of being Hokage!" said another.

Shion revealed a letter and threw it on the table. "As written by Tsunade herself, Naruto is entitled to the position of Rokudaime after her death."

"What?! A will?" exclaimed Danzo, grabbing the letter and reading it. He let the letter fall back to the table and he sat back down on his seat, utterly speechless.

The rest of the elders examined the will as well, and knew it to be true. "It is written by her hand," said an elder. "But why Naruto?"

"I object to that," growled Danzo. "Naruto is inexperienced as a leader and as a shinobi!"

"You've seen what he can do," retorted Shion. She had a glint of anger in her eyes.

Danzo hesitated, but argued, nevertheless, "I won't allow a sixteen year old to become Hokage!"

"Then he'll be the youngest," hissed Shion. "All I know is that wills aren't meant to be broken."

"The Priestess has a point," said one of the elders. She took the letter and said, "I hereby declare that … Namikaze Naruto is now Rokudaime of Konohagakure."

The rest of the elders nodded in agreement. Danzo shook with anger. "This is impossible! A mere teenager!"

"A mere teenager with great friends, and a good heart," said the elder. She smiled and said, "We'll call him in tomorrow, to inform him. But right now, we have to fix the mess in Konoha."

Shion nodded, and left the room.

-

Yamato landed in the dark dungeon and ran deep inside. "IZURI!" he shouted frantically.

"Brother!" yelled Izuri from the far-end cells. Yamato rushed forward and broke the gate.

Izuri ran out and hugged his brother. "I knew you'd come to save me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry for the delay," whispered Yamato. Izuri looked at all of the items Yamato had brought. "Where are we going? Aren't we heading back to Konoha?"

Yamato saw a look of confusion creep upon his younger brother's face. "No, Izuri, we're moving. I betrayed Konoha foolishly, and I have to take you along with me, or else you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself."

"But why?" asked Izuri with a look of sadness on his face. He'd miss all of his friends at the Academy.

"It is my fault, Izuri. Let's go."

-

This is quite short, but hey, the next will be long, promise, since the next one is the last chapter!

Enjoy!


	11. Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

The Sixth Hokage: Ascension

Chapter Ten: Ascension to Rokudaime

**Author's Note:**

Finally, the last chapter and the point where it all ends! Congrats Naruto, for making it to the Hokage position!! :D

Uzumaki Naruto sat in front of the Konoha Elders, and a disgruntled Danzo. He seemed to be holding his breath, one of the elders thought, as it seemed as if his chest wasn't moving in the slightest bit. "Naruto," the first elder began. "Calm down. We're not executing you." The blonde nodded and gulped. He didn't think becoming Hokage would be this scary, and yet, he felt terrified.

Danzo was the second one to speak. "You, boy, have been chosen by the Godaime to become Rokudaime. Do you accept?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Yes," he replied, his voice barely audible.

"What?" asked Danzo, narrowing his eye at Naruto. Apparently, he didn't hear what Naruto said.

"Y-Yes!" replied Naruto, this time his voice was much louder. Danzo nodded. "Good."

One of the elders spoke. "Then you accept all of the responsibilities that are to come, in being Hokage from now onwards?"

"Y-Yes," Naruto stuttered, feeling a thousand ton weight being thrown on his shoulders. He felt like he bore the burden of the whole village now.

The elders smiled. "Very well," said Danzo, which was more of a growl than anything normal. "Right now, we have some administrative matters to attend to."

'I gotta do this already?' thought Naruto shrewdly. 'I don't think I'm ready for this at all.'

They moved into the meeting room and sat down around the table. "So, Naruto, now that the Akatsuki is assumed to be extinct, what do you plan to do now?" asked Danzo. Naruto shrugged. "I mean – they're gone. There's no other threat worse than the Akatsuki, is there? I guess we just gotta … improve on what we have now and be prepared for the future," he replied. "So what are we to do?" Danzo pressed further. Naruto swallowed hard and said, "Let's move along." The whole room fell silent. Naruto thought that he had said the wrong thing, so he quickly corrected himself. "What I mean was-"

"You're right, Rokudaime-sama," said one of the elders.

"Move on with our lives," muttered Danzo under his breath. "What kind of order is that?"

Naruto smiled and folded his arms. "Then we take care of Gaara until he fully recovers."

"Naruto, you must understand that your personal problems aren't part of being Hokage anymore," said Danzo arguably.

The blonde felt slight anger rising. What the heck did Danzo mean by that?

"No, I think you have to understand that if I am to lead a whole village into the next few decades, I have to take my personal problems seriously, before I can take the village's problems seriously." The elders seemed impressed with Naruto's profound sentence. "Tsunade chose well," said another elder.

"As for the Kyuubi," said Naruto, "you won't have to worry about a thing." He noticed Danzo's look of disgust on his face. Disgust for a demon.

"He's with me now, and he'll never destroy Konoha," he continued proudly. "I'm quite glad I have a friend like him. He's been with me since I was a baby, I'm sure all of you know that."

"Yes, Naruto, and we respect you for that. No one could have survived the torment you went through, and that is why you are now the most powerful shinobi in the village. We will watch you grow, Naruto, like we always have."

Naruto smirked and nodded. He felt much more confident now.

"Well, Rokudaime-sama let us hand you a few items first, before you step into your office."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. The oldest man opened the cupboard and pulled out a Hokage robe. He smiled warmly and handed it to Naruto. "It's yours now. Wear it or not, you are our leader."

Naruto took it gladly and set it on the table. "Minato would be proud." The blonde blinked in surprise.

"We'll tell you that tale another time, Hokage-sama. For now, you have some personal problems to attend to, don't you?"

Naruto nodded and bade goodbye. He rushed to the bridge, where many of his friends were waiting for him. As he arrived, Sasuke smirked and folded his arms. "If it isn't the Rokudaime Hokage," he teased. Naruto clutched the Hokage robes and hat in his hands and smiled broadly. "Can't believe I made it."

"I knew you'd make it one day, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, thanks." He looked around and asked, "Where's Shion?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I think she left. But you can stick around to check if she's still here."

Naruto felt heartbroken. Shion had left without a word!

The afterglow of events left him shattered, though. He didn't have a chance to tell Shion what he kept inside all this while. After a while, however, of talking with his friends, a voice suddenly spoke. "Naruto, I didn't think I'd find you here."

He turned around and saw Shion standing there, with her guards behind her. "Shion!" he exclaimed, running up to her. Shion smiled and grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't leave without a word."

"I know you wouldn't," lied Naruto. He had so foolishly assumed that she had left without any warning, and here she was.

Shion kissed him on the lips and said, "But I have to." Naruto smiled lovingly at her and kissed her on her forehead. "There'll be a time when the Demon Country needs no Priestess." Shion smiled too. "I know it's approaching, that wonderful day where we can be together forever."

"For now," she continued, "I have to return." Naruto held her close to him in a loving embrace and whispered, "You know, I love you." She whispered back into his ear, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

The two kissed for a long while, making the guards feel awkward and uncomfortable for the whole period, and as they broke away, their hearts remained chained to each other. Naruto sent Shion off, and knew that he would see her again one day.

For the next few years there was peace. Naruto had grown into a fine man, and a great Hokage as well.

He led Konoha into a new year of glory and happiness, and soon, Uzumaki Naruto knew that he had given Konohagakure a brighter horizon, a brighter future.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

**Uuuuuwaaaaah! This story has really tired me out.**

**So this is the end of Ascension!**

**I'll think about doing a sequel. But first, my priorities are concentrated on other stories!**

**Thank you for reading (even though you never reviewed) and I hope that you'll review on my other upcoming stories!**

**(: Goodbye!**


End file.
